neverlandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Houses/Boats Resources And Information
A list of houses/boats and their required materials from plans you make with 100+ Inscription (the higher the skill the more chance for bigger plans) For pictures of the houses you can click here. Houses |- !Small Stone House !29 !3 ! |- !Small Wooden House !29 !3 ! |- !Small Plaster House !29 !3 ! |- !Small Wood And Straw House !29 !3 ! |- !Small Brick House !29 !3 ! |- !Large Brick House !99 !8 ! |- !Two Story Wood And Plaster House !124 !14 ! |- !Two Story Stone And Plaster House !124 !14 ! |- !Tower !280 !28 ! |- !Keep !431 !45 ! |- !Grand Castle !732 !60 ! |- !Large Patio House !99 !8 ! |- !Log Fort !51 !6 ! |- !Marble Mansion Fort !517 !30 ! |- !Three Story Log House !316 !27 ! |- !Ancient Sandstone House !120 !13 ! |- !Blood Manor House !155 !16 ! |- !Evil Hold House !99 !10 ! |- !Palasades House !80 !8 ! |- !Fishing Outpost House !132 !14 ! |- !Gated Two Story House !155 !16 ! |- !Large Stilted House !270 !20 ! |- !Marble Guest House !63 !12 ! |- !Multilevel Plaster House !109 !15 ! |- !Two Story Cottage !200 !20 ! |- !Ponderosa !100 !10 ! |- !Stone Fort !150 !20 ! |- !Two Story Tudor !431 !30 ! |- !Sandstone Deluxe House !99 !10 ! |- !Two Story Bar House !86 !8 ! |- !Two Story Villa !74 !9 ! |- !Large Marble Pond House !180 !20 ! |- !Farmhouse !80 !8 ! |- !Seven Room Plaster House !350 !40 ! |- !Large Fortress !690 !70 ! |- !Large Two Story Plaster House !200 !20 ! |- !Marble Garden !200 !20 ! |- !Marble Keep !431 !45 ! |- !Marble Tower !280 !29 ! |- !Medium Stone Outpost !150 !15 ! |- !Small Ancient Fort !40 !7 ! |- !Small Two Story Cottage !51 !8 ! |- !Two Story Double Patio !150 !15 ! |- !Anthro Mall !130 !15 ! |- !Two Story Marble House !150 !15 ! |- !Hacienda !345 !22 ! |- !Arena !230 !20 ! |- !DoMVilla !57 !7 ! |- !Stone Gatehouse !57 !7 ! |- !Small Castle !230 !22 ! |- !Large Log Cabin !138 !15 ! |- !Marble Hacienda !115 !12 ! |- !Merchant’s Shop !57 !8 ! |- !Plaster Residence !69 !8 ! |- !Sandstone House !103 !13 ! |- !Sandstone Residence !46 !6 ! |- !Small Wooden House East !29 !3 ! |- !Small Plaster Bungalow !57 !7 ! |- !Small Stone Tower !69 !8 ! |- !Brick Basement House !300 !25 ! |- !Large Brickhouse East !99 !10 ! |- !Five Story Estate !138 !15 ! |- !Treehouse !29 !3 ! |- !Two Story Patio House !172 !20 ! |- !Two Story Large Brick House !126 !13 ! |- !Blue Tent !110 !10 ! |- !Hobbit House !57 !3 ! |- !Mini Tower !57 !7 ! |- !Old Log Cabin !86 !12 ! |- !Minax Stronghold !575 !35 ! |- !Marble Wizard Tower !46 !6 ! |- !Wizard Tower !46 !6 ! |- !Mage Fort !86 !12 ! |- !Large Marble Patio House !172 !20 ! |- !Greek Temple !140 !12 ! |- !Smith House !103 !12 ! |- !Large Cottage !175 !22 ! |- !Small Compound !201 !22 ! |- !Stone Cathedral !431 !32 ! |- !Sandstone Pool House !126 !24 ! |- !Garden Stable House !126 !24 ! |- !Guild House !172 !28 ! |- !Open Lodge !172 !28 ! |- !Four Story Villa !172 !28 ! |- !Battleship !46 !6 ! |- !Rustic House !136 !12 ! |- !Gated Red Brick Manor !200 !23 ! |- !Garden House !15 !3 ! |- !Spanish Villa !118 !10 ! |- !Stone Compound !436 !35 ! |- !Isen Tower !110 !13 ! |- !Crystal Palace !118 !14 ! |} Boats |- !Small Dragon Boat ! |- !Medium Boat ! |- !Medium Dragon Boat ! |- !Large Boat ! |- !Large Dragon Boat ! |- !Black Dragon Boat ! |}